Can't Help Falling In Love
by Misery Loathes Company
Summary: Re-posted sequel to Shall We Dance?: Daniel took a deep breath and uttered too quietly for Betty to hear, "I love you…" Trilogy - 2: Sequel to Shall We Dance?


**Can't Help Falling In Love**

**A/N: **Dedicated to my friend, Jai, who, unfortunately, seems to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Again.*sighs*  
**DISCLAIMER: **Ugly Betty belongs to Silvio Horta and the rest of his bros. I'm just havin' a bit of fun… :-P  
**NOTE: **I'M STILL ON HIATUS, THIS IS A REVAMPED RE-POST!!!  
It's also _slightly _AU…or a lot. Y'all decide!

* * *

'_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours; if they don't, they never were.' _

_~ Richard Bach_

* * *

Daniel was pacing back and forth along the Brooklyn Bridge, mulling over his thoughts, thinking about the confession he'd made to Betty the night before.

The reason why he'd decided to break things off with Molly.

Molly was a good woman, any guy would have been _ecstatic _to call her his wife, but not Daniel.

After his little trip to Central Park with Betty three months ago, Daniel was completely sure that it was Betty he loved.

Betty, the woman he wanted to love and cherish for the rest of his life.

So he'd asked Betty to accompany him on a formal dinner date (disguised as her present for her new position as Features Editor, of course) to the privately booked top floor of the Empire State Building.

* * *

The view from atop the building was spectacular! The millions of lights sparkled and glittered like an array of multi-coloured diamonds. But the view, Daniel thought, paled in comparison to Betty.

She stood, smiling beatifically before the glass window looking out into the night, Daniel gazing at her reflection.

She wore a simple black dress which nicely complemented her curvy figure and highlighted her décolletage, coupled with a pair of low kitten heels and a grey sequined clutch purse.

After admiring the view a while, they moved onto their dinner, Daniel talking about nothing in particular, just to give him time to think of what he was to reveal to her later.

"Betty," Daniel started with a serious tone.

Betty looked up from her dessert. She was about to make a flippant remark about his tone, but stopped at the last moment after gleaning the look on his face.

"Betty, do you remember that night at Gapstow Bridge?" without waiting for a response, he continued, "Well…I've thought of that night often. In fact, that is partially the reason why I asked you here tonight, the reason why I do not want to marry Molly anymore."

Betty stared at him, the look of confusion growing on her face by the minute. She sensed that Daniel wanted to tell her something important…something he would have trouble revealing, so she kept quiet for the present and let him continue.

Daniel took a deep breath and uttered too quietly for Betty to hear, "I love you…"

She just looked at him.

Daniel realising she hadn't heard, repeated himself a little loudly, a little more confident.

"I love you."

Betty looked at him, completely shocked, turning a deep shade of crimson before stammering out, "Daniel…I…you…we…what?!"

Daniel looked deep into Betty's eyes and said in a quiet voice, "Betty, I love you. And I think…actually, no. I _know_ I've loved you for quite some time. It just took me a long time to realise this. I know I'm being a bit too forward, I mean we haven't even gone out on a date", _except_ _for_ _tonight_, "…but you are the best person, woman, I've ever known. You bring out the best in me. You are kind, caring, compassionate…"

"You are everything I want and… I love you for it."

Daniel looked at Betty, searching her face as to what she might be thinking, but she just sat there taking it all in, mouth slightly agape.

She _did_ remember what had happened at the Bridge, but she had her boyfriend, Matt, to think about. Daniel knew about him and yet he'd gone ahead with telling her the truth of his real emotions. What gave him the right?!

She couldn't deal with this, not now. Not after all that had happened between them.

They were best friends, for crying out loud! What would happen to their friendship if they were to date and learn that it wouldn't work out?

What would the _Mode_ people think?

Their families…?

Matt?

Betty got up from the chair and made towards the elevator, but Daniel held onto her wrist, stalling her progress.

"Betty, I know you love me too. I've seen the way you… Christina told…" He stopped abruptly, instead placing his arms on her shoulders.

"Daniel I-" but he stopped her with a soft kiss to her lips.

She shuddered from the warm feeling it sent through her, closing her eyes as Daniel whispered into her ear.

"Betty, I don't want to force you into anything, but…if you feel the same way about me as I do you… then meet me at six thirty tomorrow evening on the Brooklyn Bridge." With that he let go of her shoulders and let her walk out on him for a second time.

She looked at him with a small watery smile before the elevator doors slid shut, leaving Daniel alone in the dimly-lit room.

* * *

Daniel was pacing back and forth along the Brooklyn Bridge, waiting for Betty. It was 6:25 PM.

Betty would be here in five minutes. He kept looking up at the slightest shadow, the quietest sound.

He was four minutes from finding out whether the woman he loved returned his love. He was excited, nervous, he was worried.

What if he had scared her?

What if she found him too immature?

What if he wasn't the type of man she could love?

She was with Matt, so why did he have to give her an ultimatum?

If she loved him, then surely she would've told him so in her own time.

Why did he have to act so foolhardy…?

He looked at his watch; it was now six thirty…

_**FINIS **_

* * *

**A/N 2: **I know that Daniel and Betty in this fic are extremely OOC and saccharine-y, but hey! It's soap opera, they're totally melodramatic. And, I'm fairly certain there are a few plot holes, but…um… I've got no excuse.  
So, go on then. Go on and review, tell me what y'all think - pretty please…? :)  
And if you like, I keep; if you hate, I delete.


End file.
